Candyfloss Fluff
by tinknevertalks
Summary: A series of interconnected, completed, one-shots that are fluffy (even if these two typically aren't).
1. Nobody's Darling

Nobody's Darling

* * *

A quiet moment in the Sanctuary between Nikola and Helen.

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Hollow Earth's Sanctuary, and Nikola was enjoying the peace. Helen had sent Will and Henry over to Praxis, sick of their moping – Erika and Abby had been tasked with a run up to the surface, as their connection to Helen wasn't as obvious – and there was no immediate catastrophe to take up Helen's time. He had her all to himself.

"Nikola, darling, what are you doing?" she asked, touching his elbow.

His grin faltered minutely, and if Helen hadn't been looking at him she'd have missed it. But he carried on as if nothing had happened. "I am watching the glorious day we have been given, and enjoying the silence."

She blinked. "Ok." A breath. A smile. "It is nice not hearing others."

"Or worrying about interruptions," he added, smirking. He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We have the whole house to ourselves," he whispered enticingly, "and you look delectable."

Her eyes glittered with mirth, "And what do you suggest we do… darling?" She saw his eyes flicker. "What is it?" she asked, smiling but worried.

Nikola shook his head, not meeting her gaze. "Nothing."

"Honestly Nikola, you can tell me all the things you'd like to do with me, describe in salacious detail and you can't explain why you're reacting so badly to… to…" Her shoulders slumped. "Why are you reacting?"

His gripped tightened, and Helen was almost surprised by the hug, and the kiss on her head, but it didn't distract her. And he knew it. "I hate being called darling."

She leant back on his arm to look at his face, almost laughing, "What?"

Nikola shook his head, and looked over her shoulder. "It's what you used to call James." Helen's eyebrows went up, silently urging him on. "And I'm not a darling."

She nodded. "No, you're not." She grinned. "An irritant, yes…" He kissed her cheek, laughing with her. "An annoyance too," she continued as he teased her ear lobe.

"I remember being called God a few times last night," he purred, his fingers brushing the top of her bum. "And even a few prayers." He kissed her lips, she nipped his.

"Ego driven vampire," she crooned. "Dearest?" His lip curled. "Sweetpea?"

His features scrunched up in distaste. "Do we really need terms of endearment at our age?"

She sighed contentedly, "No, I suppose we don't," before his mouth descended on hers again.

(He never complains when she slips and call him 'love'.)


	2. Yours to Command

Yours to Command

* * *

Helen does what she wants, and Nikola quite likes it.

* * *

"Helen," he breathed, like exultation, "did you just grope me?"

Shrugging minutely, eyes forward as they walked down the corridor, she replied, "Maybe..."

Nikola looked around them, "Not to point out any flaw in your defence but there's no-one else here to grope me." His lips spread into a grin as he saw a pink flush grace her cheeks. "And I can't help but wonder, why?"

"Why, what?" Helen asked, turning to him, eyes bright.

"Why you're embarrassed?" Nikola replied gently, looming in her personal space, utterly bemused.

Helen made a face, unsure if she wanted to admit this to him. "I wanted to know how your arse… felt in those trousers," she told his chest quickly, biting her lip. They were never this upfront about their desires - even if he had (finally) shared her bed – both liked their game of chase too much.

His finger under her chin, he gently brought her head up, to meet her bright blue eyes. "My body is yours to command - and to grope - whenever you want." His smile echoed the one blossoming on her lips, the pink tinge on his cheeks betraying how much this was affecting him. Rolling her eyes in graceful defeat, Helen leant forward, and littered gentle kisses on his cheeks and nose, holding his hands in place. Eyes closed in confused bliss (even now, Helen's lips on his face - why what huh?) he felt the smile before she pulled away.

"I've always quite liked these," she whispered conspiratorially. Watching until his eyes opened, she winked then sauntered forward, feeling his eyes on her. Around the others, they would snipe, and play and generally behave the way the children expected them to behave, but alone, like this? Helen still liked his carefree grin.

And his ridiculously pert bottom.


	3. Dancing Queen

_More fluff. I got to listen to the radio as I worked today (whoop!) and I suddenly had this image when DNCE came on. I love that song, it's one of my 'blast that radio' songs. Anyways, enough about me. Enjoy!_

* * *

Helen sighed happily as the kettle slowly came to the boil. Today was a good day – nobody was ill, there were no pressing matters at hand, and (the best part?) her In Tray was clear. For the first time in a month, she could see her desk without having to pick up papers from the floor afterwards. Smiling wickedly at the memory, she put a teabag into the china teapot, Nikola's lascivious grin firmly in mind.

Music was playing softly as she waited, some pop song or other being streamed on her tablet. She didn't know what it was, but it had a good beat. Her hips started swinging as she poured the boiling water. Her hands came up to shoulder level as if she was shaking invisible maracas, her shoulders shimmying as she started dancing properly. The click of her heels on the tile fell just about in time to the song, a carefree smile taking over.

"Oh, I like this song," Nikola said as he walked into the kitchen. Seeing Helen, he smiled slowly, "And look at you move. Have you been to Rio recently?"

She winked as she carried on dancing, catching hold of Nikola's hand. He smiled as his hips moved in time to hers, the two of them spinning around, laughing. The songs were jumping from genre to genre, odd tempos and thumping baselines keeping the two happy in each other's arms.

Will walked in, blinked, and walked straight back out. Nope, too much fun in the kitchen for his head today. Well, that and he had a stack of reports to finish without the image of Tesla and Magnus bopping around like that.


End file.
